Each year vehicle accidents account for thousands of deaths and millions of serious injuries. While autonomous and semi-autonomous car systems are poised to significantly reduce the number of vehicle accidents and, by extension, the number of accident related fatalities and injuries, such systems are often insufficient with respect to the early detection of adverse driving scenarios in the near short term and providing responses (e.g., driver alerts and vehicle actions) following the detection of such adverse driving scenarios. Thus, arrangements for the early detection of near short term adverse scenarios and providing responses to the detection of such scenarios may be advantageous in preventing accidents and furthering motor vehicle safety.